bluhbuhduhbuhduhfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirby: Fight to the Finish!!
Kirby: Fight to the Finish!! is a 20XX film in the USA. Released by the Paramount division of 20th Century Fox & Warner Bros. Animation, the movie starred the popular Nintendo character Kirby. Plot The movie merges the last five games of the Kirby series, Kirby's Adventure, Kirby's Dream Land 2, Kirby's Block Ball, Kirby: Canvas Curse, and Kirby's Return to Dream Land (in chronological order) together for an American release. This "movie" version does not exist in Japan, since this is just the last five games edited together to make it a movie. Additionally, the two "Dream Land" games had previously been released on the Gameboy and Wii as standalone episodes but were aired at previous point in the series as a promotion for the video game Kirby's Dream Land. The Nightmare Moustache Enterprises monsters (and briefly Kirby) were riding various Air Ride machines, found in Kirby Air Ride, which at the time of the episodes' original Japanese airing, had just been recently released. The games were put back in its proper chronological location for the movie. It deals with the final showdown between Kirby and Nightmare Moustache (known in the dub as NMME). Kirby gets tired during the fight and Nightmare Moustache enters his sleep. Crash discovers that since Nightmare Moustache is a living form of moustaches, he can only be beaten in the razor dream world. He then enters Kirby's dream. When Nightmare Moustache is about to crush Kirby, a Hair Razor appears and Kirby inhales it, becoming Hair Razor Kirby, which is Nightmare Moustache's only weakness. With the Hair Razor, Nightmare Moustache is ultimately defeated and at the end, the villagers express their happiness, while King Dedede and Pierre Escargoon are upset about the castle being destroyed, Tiffany and Crash state that everyday with Kirby will be an adventure. References Many references to the sub-game Revenge of Meta Knight and the Kirby video game Kirby's Adventure were made including the appearance of Meta Knight's battleship Halberd and the boss Heavy Mole. DVD Extras The DVD included a "Bonus Kirby Episode" called Hour of the Warcraft, and the American-created segments Kirby ‘If Ya Can’t Beat ‘em, play Livin' in a Box and Pierre Escargoon's Cooking Stinks and So Does Yours. If Ya Can't Beat 'em, Play Livin' in a Box The segment begins with Tokkori telling the tale of how Kirby got himself in a sticky situation. One day, he was walking in a forest and found a leafy music box in place of a tree. It was summoned by Nightmare Moustache when the King was cooking up an evil scheme, as always. Kirby, as curious as he is, decided to turn the crank of the box, and then the song "Livin' in a Box" by Don Pon--Lon--Leon Don Pantheri started to play. This was not your standard music box; it played the entire song in old-fashioned radio quality. It hurt Kirby, since the song's vibrations were so powerful even his friends felt it, so they went to call Rick to put an end to this. In spite of the pain, Kirby kept turning the music box crank because the song was so good. However, when it reached the key change just before the third chorus, the spirit of Leon Don--Pon--whatever--emerged from the box and attacked the villagers with his killer guitar playing! With lasers shooting from his guitar, Kirby swallowed one of them to become Laser Kirby. Kabu then summoned a Warp Star and then Kirby went to shoot Leon in the heart. Wait, isn't Leon supposed to play Pierre Escargoon rather than himself? Yeah, well, he's some sort of lion monster here. We saved Pierre for our next segment-- Pierre Escargoon's Cooking Stinks and So Does Yours The segment involves Pierre Escargoon cooking rather poorly. That's it. Characters *Kirby - (played by Makiko Ohmoto) The basic protagonist *King Dedede - (played by Tracy Morgans) The antagonist *Pierre Escargoon - (played by Leon Don Pantheri) The snail assistant of King Dedede *Meta Knight - (played by Bob Jolts) A friend to Kirby, he plays like an anti-hero of sorts. *Rick - (played by "Crocodile" Steve) One of Kirby's Animal Friends *Tiffany - (played by Cynthia Lopper) Another friend to Kirby; the sister of "Crash" Tuffold *"Crash" Tuffold - (played by "Little" Moffit) The brother of Tiffany *Chef Kawasaki - (played by Tommy Kenwald) The Cappy Town chef *Nightmare Moustache - (played by Matt Brolga) The leader of NMME *Lady Like - (played by Pippy Beagleson) Tiffany and Tuffold's mother *Sir Ebrum - (played by Eric Ibis) Tiffany and Tuffold's father *Tokkori - (played by Tommy Kenwald) The wise-cracking bird *Chief Bookum - (played by Henry Walkler) The sheriff of Cappy Town *Drawcia - (played by Paula Adonk) The main villain in Canvas Curse *Magolor Tranolor - (played by itself) The main villain in Return to Dream Land Reception Anthony Don Pantheri, Leon's brother, wrote, "Everything possibly insurmountable in the way of an obvious cliché involving the behavior of villagers towards a strange force seems to have been dug out from somewhere by the execution of the actors, and made to fit into this enactment of an odyssey." Category:MMORPG Category:Coming soon